Kidnapped
by FrozenRose9298
Summary: Trunks and Goten been kidnapped   Done!
1. Chapter 1:Kidnapped

Hello

I'm Bloodriver101

Disclaimer :I don't own DBz

Here the story

* * *

Kidnapped

* * *

*Goten P.O.V.*

Daddy, Mommy, Gohan and I were walking to the park to see Trunks and his Parents.

It going to be so much fun having our game fight.

That how we even became super saiyan but I couldn't fly back then.

* * *

* Flashback*

* * *

Goten P.O.V. the mountain side *

"Trunks, Goten be careful and take care" cried Bulma as me and Trunks walk off in to the woods

After a while of walking Trunks turn "O.K. Goten ready for a fight and I won't fly"

Every part of my body was excited I jumped "Yes"

_I love game fight_

Trunks and I were fight so hard and none we could land a hit

_Oh, come on you can win_

Trunks must be thinking the same thing

The next moment I saw a golden light around me and Trunks

Trunks hair flew up and turned gold and his eye were sea green and he had muscles.

_Could this mean that Trunks is a no wait but maybe?_

Trunks and I yelled at the same time "You're a super saiyan. Hey you to"

* * *

*Flashback ends*

* * *

That how we became super saiyans of course daddy never saw.

I broke out of my thoughts when I heard Trunks say "Hey, Goten wanna play a game

_ Game I'm in_

"Sure, Trunks"

Trunks and I ran off into the park.

After a way I smiled "Trunks, me and Daddy been training you know."

Trunks rolled his eyes "Its Daddy and I, Goten"

I giggled "You sound like Gohan, you know"

Trunks and I laughed

"Hey want me to act like mom, Goten look at this mess, clean it! Come inside right now."

I laughed "You sound just like my mommy"

Trunks and I laughed again

Trunks you are so much fun to be around with

A blinding light came

"Aah" me and Trunks cover ours eyes

I shrived "wha what was tha That Tru Trunks"

Then everybody came running towards us

"What happen" Gohan yelled

I could say anything someone or something appeared

A body appeared it looked like Frieza yet it was metal it was a robot

_Uh-oh_

The robot began throw energy balls all around at ever where

They me and Trunks got hit with on our backs against a tree

Voice came out saying "Trunks! Goten!"

I blank out falling into the world of darkness

* * *

*One Hour later, Underground cell*

I open my eyes to see Trunks who was half scared and half worried

"Wh What Ha Happen" I stuttered

"No Clue" replied Trunks

_ Can't cry now_

A cold voice came "Your all mine now kids"

"Wh Who Ar are yu you" Trunks stuttered

The voice came to the light only for me to see in horror that it was an alien

I and Trunks hugged each other

_ What does this guy want?_

The alien laughed "Awww, two little children away from home away from their families and friend and at my mercy can't this get any better"

I final broke tear fell out of my eyes and I cried with Trunks holding his own tears

_I want to be with my daddy now_

_I want my family_

_ I want to be at the park_

_ Is this so wrong_

_ Why us little kids_

_ Why_

_ Why_

_ WHY!_

* * *

To be continued (^_^)

* * *

Guess who the alien is?

Bet your never guess

So how do like the story so far

It is just the Begin

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2:Plan!

But please Review (^_^)

Hello ready for part two

This is about the rest of the Dragon ball z gang

Disclaimer:

Bloodriver101 does not own Dragon ball z and it like anyone else does

_Thought_ **expression**

* * *

Chapter 2: Plan?

* * *

*Gohan P.O.V Son's house*

(A/N There last name in the Japanese)

Mom won't stop crying because Goten that little carefree, helpless little kid

To think I'm his older brother

If anything happen to him that thing is going to get it

(A/N they don't know that it is an alien they think it is a robot)

It makes me mad just thinking about it even dad is mad his own little son been kidnapped

We could do a thing about it

Bulma out the door her eyes filled with tears

She taking it hard

But then again her little Trunks been kidnapped

Then Mom, Dad, and Vegeta appeared at the door

Seems like everyone came

Vegeta puffed "O.K. Goku, the children been kidnapped, now I say we get them back"

_Miracle_

_Veegeta said Goku not Kakarot_

_He even said children not brats_

_Wow!_

Dad exclaimed" Vegeta you have a plan"

Vegeta looked pissed off" Shih, Kakarot your too happy, to get the kids is to destroy the monster and coming back before dinner is not going to work, so does it look like I have a plan!"

_O.K Vegeta sounds like Piccolo weird_

Dad sighed "Uhh, Vegeta We could get Bulma to get a fixed on the thing if the monster is something I beaten up and just want revenge it not going to be that hard"

_Gees, dad not that helpful but maybe it will work.._.

Bulma shot up to announced "Then let to it, I got no time to spare"

_ Gees Bulma you make it look it easy_

Vegeta then yelled "Bulma, that not going to help."

_He's really pissed off_

A knock came from the door

_Who could that be?_

As I open the door I saw a **super tiny crush**, Videl

_Wait Videl_

"Gohan what with the shocked look on your face I said I was coming "Videl ask

"Umm just that I completely forgot that you were coming because Bulma and Vegeta are here .Not to mention Ahhh that my own little brother and his friend just been Kidnapped!" I yelled to her at the last part.

_Umm did I just yell at her?_

Videl was completely shocked looked but rubbed it offs "What! The little kids been kidnapped. I'm coming to find them."

_Oh no she's coming_

Mom walk in to say" Videl I'm so sorry a lot has happen and my baby been kidnapped"

_Oh no she just said `baby` Goten is six and a half_

Videl blinked

_Must because mom said Baby_

"I'm going to help, Chi-Chi" said Videl

Bulma ran up "Thanks Videl, I'm going to the lab to get a fixed on the monster"

_O.K Bulma_

Videl gasp " You're the owner of Capulet Corp and you're a friend of I'm going to kill you why didn't you tell me that Trunks was Bulma's son"

_Here it comes_

_Great this is a lesson tell something that's is important to Videl or else she'll be mad_

Vegeta then came to yell "Get a move on already we don't have all day"

_Gees he lost the nice act but then again he may be worried_

_Hold that thought Vegeta worried_

_But then again this is his son_

I quickly enter the hover- craft and got a sit

_Here we come_

_Goten, Trunks were going to recuse you so hold tight for now_

_Watch out monster I'm going to get my little brother back_

* * *

To be continued (^_^)

* * *

Well that was interesting (^_^)

The next chapter is pretty long

Review


	3. Chapter 3:Alien

Please review (^_^)

Okay this took forever to write

I can't believe Fan fiction is final working right

Any way here the famous everybody knows Disclaimer

Disclaimer:

I don't own dragon ball z or any of it Character.

Let start the story

* * *

Chapter 3: Alien

* * *

*Goten P.O.V Cell*

_It been a while_

_I'm hungry, tried, and alone_

_Sure Trunks is here but still..._

_I want my big brother_

Tears fell out of my eyes

Trunks came and frowned "Goten stop crying! We'll be out of here soon just count on it."

"Fine Trunks but please tell me one thing do you think we can turn Super saiyan and get out of here."

"O.k., Goten but still he here."

"But still we need to try, Trunks."

I let my hair go up and turn gold and Trunks did the same.

_Okay here we go_

We hit the wall with an energy blast.

The wall bright up red and blast an energy blast twice as strong.

I close my eyes to blank out.

* * *

*Videl P.O.V Capsule Corp.*

_I can't believe that Gohan yelled at me._

_But then again if my little brother was kidnapped I would be mad._

_Uh, can't believe I still mad him plus he kind and I do like him._

_"_Hey, Videl I know you're mad at me I mean I forget you were coming and yelled at you I 'm sorry." Gohan apologized

I smiled "It Okay I mean you was worried about Goten."

Then Bulma step in and said "I got fix on this thing that Trunks and Goten."

"O.K. let's go" I cheered

Bulma looked worried "Hold on Videl; Have Gohan ever told you about err aliens because mmm how do you say aliens exist like... alien kidnapped Trunks and Goten. Ahh Looked at it this way Goku, Gohan's dad, and Vegeta, my husband, are aliens.

I was shocked

_What Gohan's dad and Vegeta are aliens._

I stared at Gohan " Gohan please tell me that Bulma joking."

Gohan bit his lip "Bulma isn't joking and my dad is an alien .But looked at it this way my dad didn't know until I was five."

"What! Your dad is an alien and you never told me." I yelled

Gohan sighed "Hey look I'm not going around town saying **Hey look I'm an alien**."

_Okay I get it_

"So is anyone else an alien expect your father and Vegeta?"

"Yay, Piccolo and Dende are aliens just from another planet."

_The green guys _

Bulma then yelled "Let get move on already."

* * *

*Trunks P.O.V. twenty minutes later *

_What was that?_

_We hit the wall and it hits back with double the power_

I looked around the room to see a badly injury Goten

_Why did you have to use yourself as a shield?_

_Why do you have to keep me worried?_

I walked to Goten and hugged him "I need you to stop making me worried"

Goten opened his eyes to nodded "O.k. Trunks"

_This alien is going to get it_

* * *

*Chi-Chi P.O.V. Hover plane *

_O.k. nothing to be worried about it just that Goten was kidnapped and you were unable to stop it from happing_

Bulma click a switch to put on the commutation device on speaker

"Hello Bulma" said though the device

Bulma smiled "What up dad"

"Bad news you know Freiza older brother, Cooler."

"Yay dad"

"Well it turn out he was the one who kidnapped Goten and Trunks"

"What?"

"Cooler is so going to get it"

_That right_

* * *

To be continued (^_^)

* * *

That was shorter than expect since it took 4 and a half pages to write

But it high in page length I guess

Oh well that the way things go I hear a water balloon fight calling my name

Before I go


	4. Chapter 4:Tries

**Kidnapped!**

Welcome back!

Okay this is going to be short

Oh Yay he comes everything thing I believe everybody knows

Disclaimer:

I don't own Dragon ball z if I did then Vetega would be nicer

Here the story

* * *

Chapter 4: Tries

* * *

* Goten P.O.V Cell*

_Were stuck in a room that has no doors or windows._

_Th walls blast back our attacks with double the strength ._

_Now even in super saiyans form is helpless._

_Wait!_

Fusion that might work.

"Hey! Trunks, why don't we do fusion and blast the wall, we can't give up!"I cheered

Trunks sighed "O., but let's be careful, alright "

I nodded "Okay"

I and Trunks turned into Gotenks

* * *

*No main P.O.V. Cell*

(A/N No way I'm I going to write in detail what happen for thirty whole minutes )

Gotenks Began to hit the wall with energy blast.

Yet the blast came right back with twice the strength

Gotenks kept hitting the wall

Gotenks turn super saiyan 3 "O.K. want to play though "

Then a another blast came from Gotenks and the blast came back

Gotenks landed against the wall.

Gotenks then turn super saiyan

A blast came from the wall that they landed on it looked like it was ping-pong

Gotenks soon turned normal from

The walls kept on blasting them around

Gotenks soon spilt back to Goten and Trunks

Goten and Trunks avoid the blast from the wall

* * *

*Trunks P.O.V. Cell

_We were a ping-pong ball_

_The walls suck energy and return it_

_We looked like beat up ragged dolls_

"Hey! Goten, Lets go get some rest" I said wearily.

Goten looked uneasy but weakly nodded "O.k. Trunks."

I put my upper body on the wall

Goten head fell on my shoulder already a sleep

I close my eyes to rest

* * *

To be continued (^_^)

* * *

Yay I Said this was short probably because I skip 1/3 of this chapter details

Or because I woke up at 6:30 when I slept at midnight

Anyway

Review (^_^)


	5. Chapter 5:Recuse!

**Kidnapped!**

Welcome back!

Okay this is the last chapter

Oh Yay he comes everything thing I believe everybody knows

Disclaimer:

I don't own Dragon ball z if I did I'll have Goten life as well not just for like a week most.

Here the story

* * *

Chapter 5: Recuse

* * *

*Vegeta P.O.V*

_Trunks is stronger than any one_

_Still Cooler is strong_

_But no saiyan ever back down from a change_

"Hey everyone we will be landing soon " Bulma announced

_Here comes the Prince of Saiyans Cooler_

* * *

*Goten P.O.V Cell *

I woke up

My heads hurts

I turned my head to see Trunks awake and looking at me .

I sighed " I'll be okay it not the end of the world if I'm hurts"

I stood up and felt blank .

* * *

*Trunks P.O.V Cell*

_Note to self : Never trust Goten if he hurts and he say he okay_

I looked over to Goten he looked tried .

I sighed .

I pulled Goten to a comer that had a crack in it .

Some water splash out from the crack .

I looked out to see the sun light of dawn.

* * *

*Goku P.O.V*

We final made it to Cooler .

I ran to this building that looked like a factory/laboratory and blast the door open

I ran inside a yelled " Cooler where are you "

Cooler then appeared and smirked " Look it's a saiyan now where that saiyan prince "

Vegeta appeared out of nowhere a yelled " Come on Kakarot I want to be done "

Cooler Death flash at Vegeta and Vegeta dodged it .

Vegeta began to fight he punch Cooler in the face.

I made a ki blast and throw it at Cooler

Cooler got stunned by it

Cooler was badly injured but he used a death chaser

Gohan appeared and hit him with a ki blast

That blast Cooler in to a million pieces

Videl, Bulma and Chi-Chi came running to us.

Bulma and Chi-Chi yelled "Where Trunks/Goten"

We walk around aimlessly to find a room that was close.

* * *

*Cell*

(No P.O.V)

Goten woke up to find Trunks soaking his hand in water drops .

Trunks frowned "Go back to sleep your tried."

Goten stood up and walk to the middle of the room leaning angst the wall for support .

Trunks ran to him ' Goten! Everything is going to fine"

*Goku and the others*

Bulma looked worried " I think I hear something ."

Vegeta blast the wall a nothing happen

* * *

*Cell*

A big busted of energy appeared out of nowhere and hit Trunks and Goten .

Goten moaned in pain and Trunks grinned his teeth

*Goku and the others*

" Darn it ." Vegeta yelled

"The wall glowed red maybe that a weak hit it when it red." Videl suggest

"Okay. Kakarot i want you to Hit it when it read ." Vegeta glared at Goku

Goku smiled " Okay Vegeta"

Vegeta hit the wall and it turns red

Goku hit the wall when it was still red and the wall exploded

Only to find it empty

"Silly woman" Vegeta said under his breath

* * *

*Cell*

Goten and trunks were under a pile of rubber since one of the wall explode

" Goten are you okay ?" Trunks ask

" I'm O.K. but my knee hurts" Goten replied

" Final something happen owe my arm is killing me"

* * *

*Goku P.O.V*

_It's empty_

"But I sure I heard voices" Bulma cried

Then I saw some purple and black hair out of the ruble

Bulma yelled " Trunks !" and hugged Trunks

Gohan asked " Where Goten"

He let his hand down and helps Goten up

Chi-Chi yelled " Goten " and ran over to him and gave him a hug " Are you okay ? Did they hurt ? I was so worried "

_Same old Chi-Chi_

Videl smiled " What did I Tell you."

Gohan rolled his eyes " Fine ! you were right ".

i smirked "So Gohan you like Videl?"

Gohan nervously waved his hands in front of him and yelled " What! I don't even like her .What got in your head dad?"

Everybody laughed even Vegeta chucked

Bulma exclaimed "Let's go home everyone !"

We walked to the air craft and sat down after a while Goten and Trunks fell asleep.

Vegeta went on yapping about the way that they are so weak and this and that until Bulma shot a glare for him to stop talking saying that they were locked up and that their only children and that it not their fault then they began arguing again.

_Yup everything is normal again no worry. _

* * *

*Two day later Bulma P.O.V*

_Trunks and Goten are playing around. _

_It gets to have the world back to normal again._

_Anyway ..._

_Normal never last long does it._

* * *

The End (^_^)

* * *

Yes it final done!

I could have sooner but I got lazy

Plus Tera Nova terror

So that the close on this story

Please Review (^_^)


End file.
